Trapped In The Ghost Zone
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: Danny, Sam, Maddie, and Jack are in the Ghost Zone. Will Danny's secret be revealed to his parents? And why is Sam so out of it? Major DxS


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny POV<strong>

Mom, Dad, Sam, and I sat in the Spector Speeder in the Ghost Zone.

"Can't this thing go any faster, Jack?" Mom complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, it can," I said, walking over and changing the speed.

"You didn't change it to turbo."

"How did you know that?" Dad asked.

"I've been in the Ghost Zone before," I replied.

I looked over at Sam; she was staring at the floor.

"Sam? You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, but still looked down at the floor. I lifted her chin with my hand, making her look me in the eye.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I murmured.

Sam nodded. "It's Paulina, Dash, and Valerie." As soon as she said Dash's name, my eyes flashed green with hatred.

"They're saying I'm an ugly freak who doesn't deserve to live," she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't listen to them, Sam."

"But maybe they're right, Danny."

I growled. "Don't you _ever _say that again. You are _not _ugly, you're gorgeous. You're not a freak. And you _do _deserve to live because... because I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sam had a small smile on her face, and she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes. We pulled away from each other, thanks to my mom's terrified scream.

I looked out the windshield to find Skulker shooting blasts at us.

"Skulker," I hissed.

He looked over at me.

"Ah, whelp. This time I _will _have your pelt!" he yelled.

"I don't think so!" Sam said, taking out a Fenton Bazooka, opening the windshield, and firing it at him.

Skulker dodged it, then flew inside.

"Get into the escape pod!" I shouted, dodging Skulker's hits.

"No!" they yelled in unison. I held Skulker down.

"Please don't hate me," I whispered to my parents. Then, I transformed into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. I heard my parents gasp.

"Stay away from me, my family, and my friends!" I yelled, using my Ghostly Wail.

Skulker quickly flew away. I turned around and saw Sam on the floor, a deep gash on her arm.

"Sam!" I said, kneeling down next to her. My parents were on her other side in an instant.

"I'm fine," Sam replied. "It's just a cut."

"Danny..." Mom whispered. I looked away.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," I said.

"Well, of course you lied to us," Dad said. "I don't blame you, son."

"We love you for _you_, Danny, _you_," Mom said.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "Sorry about your sleeve, Dad."

"What?" he asked, confused.

I ripped his sleeve off, then tied it around Sam's arm.

"Thanks," she said.

I smiled and helped her up.

"Um, Danny?" Mom started. "Do you know how to get us out of here?"

I grinned. "'Course I do."

I went intangible and flew into the Ghost Zone. Then I pushed the Spector Speeder towards our portal, since we had no fuel left.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When we got back to the lab, I stopped pushing the Spector Speeder.

Mom looked at me. "We're so sorry for hunting you, Danny," she said.

I smirked. "No worries, guys. You didn't know."

Just then my ghost sense went off.

"Danny!" Sam cried, and my protective side immediately took over. My head whipped over to look at her, but I instantly relaxed when I found out that it was Cujo and Wulf, and that Sam was laughing. God, I love her laugh. I love everything about her. Heck, I love _her_.

"Cujo!" I cried. "Wulf!"

Their heads snapped towards me. Cujo barked happily, running towards me.

"Friend!" Wulf said, grinning. He ran towards me, too.

They both tackled me down, and I laughed.

"What are you two doing out here?" I asked.

"Fell portal. Can't home!" I knew what Wulf was saying.

"What'd he say?" Mom asked.

"He said 'we fell into your portal, and we can't get home'," Sam translated. I smiled at her

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After we got Cujo and Wulf back, Sam and I were fooling around in the lab. Sam tackled me to the ground and pinned me down, sitting on my stomach.

"Man, how many times am I gonna get tackled today?" I asked, laughing. Sam laughed too, and then poked my side; I shivered.

Sam opened her mouth in mock shock. "Is Danny tickilish?"

My eyes widened. "No."

She grinned. "I think you are," she said evilly, then started tickling my ribs; I started laughing.

I quickly flipped us over so I was over her, and then started tickling _her _ribs. Sam laughed, tears forming in her eyes. I grinned and stopped. I looked at our position, gulped, and then looked at Sam. I couldn't handle keeping this secret from her anymore. I leaned down and kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on either side of her face.

We pulled away after a lack of air; we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Sam," I whispered.

Sam smiled at me. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope yall liked it! xP<strong>


End file.
